The present invention relates generally to the field of microphone technology, and more particularly to a microphone device and a method using carbon nanotubes (CNTs) for discriminates a first segment and a second segment in a spoken sound.
A microphone is an acoustic-to-electric transducer or sensor device that converts the impinging sound in air into an electrical signal. The sensitive transducer element of a microphone is referred to as the microphone's element or capsule. Sound is first converted to mechanical motion by means of a diaphragm, the motion of which is then converted to an electrical signal. Additionally, a complete microphone includes a housing, some means of bringing the electrical signal from the element to other equipment, and often an electronic circuit to adapt the output of the capsule to the equipment being driven.
Microphones are used in many applications including telephones, hearing aids, public address systems for concert halls and public events, motion picture production, live and recorded audio engineering, two-way radios, megaphones, radio and television broadcasting, and in computers for recording voice, speech recognition, VoIP, and for non-acoustic purposes such as ultrasonic checking or knock sensors.
Microphones are generally divided into different categories according to their transducer principle, including electromagnetic induction (i.e., dynamic microphones), capacitance change (i.e., condenser microphones) and piezoelectricity (i.e., piezoelectric microphones). The condenser microphone, is also called a capacitor microphone or electrostatic microphone. In the condenser microphone, the diaphragm acts as one plate of a capacitor, and the vibrations of the diaphragm driven by the sound wave pressure produce changes in the distance between the capacitor plates to produce an electrical signal from air pressure variations.